Baby Jocks
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Samuel and Noah, you're paired with Kurt and Blaine. Sam and Noah meet your new Daddies. Kurt and Blaine, congradulations, you now have two baby boys.", said Mrs. Litz with a smile. Sam and Puck looked at her with wide eyes and gulped.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

With the sigh of a Friday morning Sam Evans walked down the sidewalk leading to William McKinley High School. He shrugged his backpack strap even higher up on his shoulder and soon regretted it as the muscles tensed and began to ache. _It should be against the law that you're backpack weighs more than you do. _When the bell rang out above their heads the students made their way up the front steps and into the school, all of them eager to just get the day over with and start the weekend. Sam reached his locker when he saw Puck walking over to him with a grim look on his face. "What? Nobody to toss into the dumpster today?", asked the blonde as he spun in his combination.

"You know I stopped doing that, blondie. We start the final subject in Child Development today. Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?", asked Puck as he leaned his head against the locker beside him. "You're the one who wanted to meet girls, dude. There are only four guys in that class and the rest are girls. It's not my fault none of them fall for your wicked charm.", replied Sam as he took out his books for the first set of classes. "You're lucky I graduate next year of I would make you sit through that damn class again and rewatch the birthing videos.", threatened Puck as he opened his own locker.

Sam shuddered at the thought of watching them again, the idea of being a girl and giving birth scared the hell out of him. "I need you here next year, dude. I'm basically alone when you graduate. Blaine and Artie aren't in any of the classes I chose for next year.", said the blonde as he shut his put his backpack into his locker and gathered the books into his arms before closing it with a metal click. "Poor baby, you scared, Sammy?", teased Puck as he reached over as pinched one of the boy's cheeks. The boy swatted the mowhawk headed teen's hand away with an annoyed glare. To be honest Sam was scared, without Puck there he would be facing any bullies who got held back alone, with no real bro to talk to when things got rough.

"What's the last subject in Child Development?", asked the blonde curiously as he walked down the hall with the mowhawk headed teen at his side. "Parenting. We're getting paired up for this assignment.", explained Puck as he weaved his way in and out of the students. Sam groaned and walked to his English class, he was really not in the mood to have to take a doll home with him that would scream and cry at all hours. Yet he had no idea that that wasn't what the assignment would consist of. "We're odd numbered in that class. I guess it's going to be two Daddies and maybe even two Mommies.", said the blonde as he leaned against the wall by the door to the classroom. "You're paired with no matter what.", Puck said with a hint of sternness in his voice. He was not doing this assignment with some bitchy girl who would more than likely get on his nerves.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Welcome class to the last subject in Child Development. Today we'll begin examining the aspects of parenting and you will all be paired up to take on this assignment.", explained Mrs. Litz as she wrote the word Parenting on the white board at the front of the class. Sam glanced over at Puck to see he had a slight glint of nervousness in his usually strong eyes. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was nervous about this assignment. "Since we are oddly numbered, there will be one pairing of four, two parents and two children. Samuel and Noah, you are paired up with Kurt and Blaine. Sam and Noah, meet your new Daddies. Kurt and Blaine, congratulations, you now have two little boys. Amy and Maria you are paired together with Sandra as your child. Cassie you will be a single Mommy with Lori as your child.", explained Mrs. Litz as she wrote the pairings on the board.

"I thought we were taking home a doll.", said Puck in confusion as he met a set of blue hazel eyes that held the same confusion. "So did I, but I guess we're being taken home instead.", said Sam slowly to make sure it would make some sense to himself and the other boy. "Mrs. Litz, exactly how is this going to work?", asked Kurt from his position in the front of the class as he glanced back at Sam and Puck. "You will be assigned to take care of your children or child from tonight until next Friday; it will be a weeklong assignment. It will help you build trust in your children and in your parenting skills. You will be meant to form a strong bond with your children or child over the course of the week. I expect an update every two days on your progress with your children or child. Also on your children or child's behavior as you become closer to them or attempt to. As parents, you get to choose your children or child's age, roaming anywhere from newborn to 5 years.", explained Mrs. Lutz.

"Can we pick the ages now?", asked Kurt as he raised his hand again, receiving a scared look from both of his 'children' in the back of the room. "Of course.", said the woman with a smile. After a few short seconds of discussion, the black haired teen raised his hand to give out the age of each of the boys. "We'd like to place Sam at 5 months old with Noah at 12 months old.", answered Blaine as he glanced back at the boys in question, seeing their wide eyes and opened mouths clearly showing their shock. "You two must enjoy a challenge. You really have your work cut out for you now.", said Mrs. Litz as she smiled back at the boys in the back of the room. _Why did I take this damn class? _Before the woman had the chance to say anything more the bell rang out signaling the end of the class and the beginning of Lunch.

"I'm going to kick your ass for this, Evans. 12 months old, dude, I'll be a toddler.", said Puck through slightly narrowed eyes, trying to seem threatening although he was grinning. "You got the lucky end of this one. I'm 5 months and that means bottle fed, dude. We're screwed Puck.", said Sam as he gathered up his books and walked out of the classroom, followed by Kurt and Blaine. "Be around my place by 7 tonight, okay? Blaine and I will go out and gather some supplies while you're on your way. We have the house to ourselves for the week since Carole and Dad are on vacation, but we'll still have to deal with Finn.", said Kurt as he passed the two jocks with Blaine at his side. "Supplies?", asked Sam hesitantly as he looked over at the smaller boys nervously. "The usual when it comes to handling a baby and a toddler. Diapers and bottles, formula and wipes, sippy cups and a child proofing kit.", replied Kurt as he turned around to face them. "We're in hell.", whispered Puck into the blonde's ear with their eyes as wide as dinner plates.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Puck started up his beat up truck just as Sam jumped into the passenger side, closing the door behind him. "Entering hell?", asked the blonde as he sank down in the seat a bit, wrapping his arms around himself. "Entering hell.", said Puck as he drove on down the road, reaching back to put both of their bags on the back seat. Sam looked out the window and bit his lip nervously before he decided to chew on it instead. "Quit that, you're going to make your lip bleed.", ordered the mowhawk headed teen as he reached over with his right hand and took the boy's lip out of his mouth. The blonde huffed at him and snapped his teeth at him as though he were going to bite him. "Don't even think about it, blondie.", teased Puck as he drove to the Hummel Hudson household. Both Kurt and Blaine's car we're parked in the driveway beside Finn's. _They must have gotten back early. _

"Come on in, boys!", hollered out Kurt from the front door as he walked out onto the porch. "Can we ditch?", asked Sam as he reached into the backseat for his bag. "Doesn't look like it.", replied Puck as he reached back and got his bag, seeing Blaine join his boyfriend on the porch. They both got out of the truck and closed the doors behind themselves as they hoisted their bags up onto their shoulders, before they walked up the driveway and onto the porch. "Everything is set up and ready. There's two beds in the guest room so you can place your bags in there.", said Kurt as he led them all in as Blaine shut the door behind them, locking it with a soft click. Both boys gulped when they heard the soft click of the lock when it turned into place. "I'll show you where the room is. Finn is probably already upstairs playing COD.", said Blaine as he walked past them both and made his way up the stairs. _Or he's laughing his ass off. _

Blaine led them up the stairs and to the guest room, enjoying their shocked gasp when he opened the door. There were two beds in the room, with crib railings on either side of them, with different types of toys scattered around on the floor. "Oh. My.", started Sam as he looked around the room. "God.", finished Puck as he almost dropped his bag in shock, catching it before it hit the ground. "You know I can hear you three, right?", asked Kurt over a small speaker on the dresser. Both the football players looked around in confusion until the black haired teen pointed to one end of the baby monitor, before gesturing to a grinning Kurt was holding up the other end at the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, do a baby cooing impression.", said Kurt as he leaned against the railing. The blonde knelt down near the baby monitor and cleared his throat, before he did his best cooing impression. All three boys looked at him in shock.

"I grew up with two little siblings, doing baby impressions is an easy one.", explained Sam as he stood back up. Finn came bounding down the hall to the guest room with confusion on his face. "Did I just hear a baby?", asked the tallest teen as he looked from each of them. They all pointed at the blonde who blushed and did the impression again. "Dude, that sounds like an actual baby.", complimented Finn as he leaned against the wall. "I would sure hope so or we're screwed for this assignment.", said Sam as he set his bag down on his feet. "Oh yeah, I heard of that assignment. No wonder Kurt and Blaine went all crazy at the store.", said the tallest teen as he grinned down at him with a teasing look in his eyes. "Don't even start, Hudson.", warned Puck as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm just here to help and to keep you two in line.", said Finn as he ruffled the blonde's hair and nudged the mowhawk headed teen in the side.

"Get unpacked and settled in and then we'll get you changed.", said Kurt as he walked up the stairs and led them into the room. Sam made his way fluidly over the toys and couldn't help but chuckle as Puck almost fell over them as he made his way to the second bed. "What do you mean changed, Kurt?", asked Puck curiously. "Babies don't wear boxers or underwear, Noah. We talked about this already.", replied Kurt as he put his hands on his hips. Sam backed up until his back hit the wall near his bed, eyes widening just a bit. "I'm guessing this is going to be difficult. Trying to get two guys who could easily flatten us into a diaper. Finn, this might be where you come in.", said Blaine as he looked over at the tallest of the boys. "I'm not being naked from the waist down in front of Finn. No way.", said Puck as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We can do you both in the same room at the same time. That way you're together and there won't be too much shyness.", suggested Kurt as he walked over to one of the dressers.

Sam and Puck looked at each other as if they were communicating through their minds before they nodded slightly, they charged for the door at the same time. Finn was prepared for that, he wrapped an arm around the blonde and the mowhawk headed teen and held them in pace long enough for Blaine to shut the door and Kurt to put one side of the railings down on one of the beds. "Are you good?", asked Finn through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep the teens in place. "We're good.", replied Blaine as he pulled Puck out of the boy's grasp with Kurt pulling Sam out. In one swift movement they lifted the teens into their arms and gasped in shock when they felt their arms come around them in a tight hold. "We're not going to drop you. We won't drop you.", cooed Blaine as they lowered the teens down onto the bed. They both relaxed when they heard soothing music playing from a small radio on the dresser. The blonde held his hand out for Puck, who took it in his own hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you need me I'll be in my room. Just give me a shout.", said Finn as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself. "Are you two ready?", asked Kurt as he began to untie the blonde's sneakers, sliding them off and placing them on the floor near the foot of the bed. "We're ready.", replied Sam with a slight hint of determination in his voice, even though his body was shaking slightly. "Don't be scared, Sammy. We'll take real good care of you.", promised Kurt as he unbuttoned the boy's jeans just as Blaine we're taking off Puck's sneakers. "You're our little boys. We'd never hurt you.", cooed Blaine as he unbuttoned the mowhawk headed teen's jeans. They couldn't help but smile in confidence when the football players blushed at their praise and promises. "Bare belly!", said Kurt as he tickled Sam's bare stomach after he took off his shirt. The tickling earned him a squeal from the younger boy and a squirming body. "Ticklish little thing.", said Kurt as he slid off the boy's jeans when he stopped wiggling.

"I'm betting you're just as ticklish, aren't you, Noah?", teased Blaine as he gave the boy's side an experimental tickle. He was rewarded but a laugh from Puck and smile that was rare enough to make him continue to tickle him. "I. Can't. Breathe.", managed out Puck as he squirmed and tried to seize the boy's hands in his own. Blaine chuckled and stopped his torture on the boy as he slid off the boy's jeans and placed them on the floor beside the blonde's. Sam and Puck's sides were heaving as they caught their breath, they were too busy smiling at each other and at Kurt and Blaine to realize that their boxers had been taken off in the process. "If I could reach you I'd be tickling you.", said Sam as he reached out towards the brunette, closing and opening his hands as if he were trying to grasp onto him. The brunette grasped the blonde's hands in his and gave his arms a little playful shake, as if you would to an infant to keep them giggling. It seemed to work on Sam since he started giggling again.

"Raise up.", said Blaine as he gave Puck's hip a gentle squeeze, telling him that he wanted him to raise his hips off of the bed. Puck did as he was told and rose up off of the bed as the smaller boy slid a soft diaper under him, putting it in place before he stuck the sides together. He gave the sides a gentle tap before smiling down at the mowhawk headed teen, who was smiling back up at him. "Your turn, blondie. up.", said Kurt as he watched the blonde raise his hips so he could have the soft diaper slid under him as well. When the sides were stuck together the brunette leaned down and blew a raspberry on the boy's stomach, earning a familiar sounding coo from him. Kurt was just about to redress the blonde when he heard a knock on the front door. "Go. I'll redress the little ones.", said Blaine as he tickled Puck's sides again, earning a shocked squeal. "Thank you, baby. Be good boys.", said Kurt as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Blaine redressed the boys on the bed and finished buttoning their jeans and putting on their shirts before he allowed them to sit up again. "Lets get you boys down to play for a bit while I go see what's keeping Kurt.", said Blaine as he lifted one boy and placed him on the floor before he lifted the other boy and placed him on the floor, too. He smiled warmly when they began to contently roll a ball back and forth to each other. "Who's at the door, babe?", asked Blaine as he walked down the stairs and over to his boyfriend. "Looks like we have some company for this week. Come on in, Santana and Brittany. You too, Quinn.", said Kurt as he moved out of the way to let the girls into the house, seeing each of them carrying a bag. "Finn told the girls?", asked Blaine as he watched them all walk in. "Yes, Warbler. Dough Boy told us all about the assignment and we dropped by to lend a hand and to see two of the toughest guys in school treated like babies.", said Santana as she took off her jacket and hung it up. "Make yourselves at home, girls. Now, which one of you wants to help bottle feed Sam tonight?", asked Kurt as he shut the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviewers, go ahead and PM me to let me know which of my stories you want me to update. :)

"Quinn, please come help me in the kitchen. We need to make up two bottles since both boys are bottle fed at night. Santana, Brittany, you can make yourselves at home or you can go upstairs where Sam and Puck are.", said Kurt as he led Quinn into the kitchen. "Take us to the boys, Hobbit.", said Santana as she pointed to the stairs. "Blaine's not a Hobbit, San, he doesn't have big feet. He has very tiny feet.", said Brittany as she walked up the stairs with her girlfriend. "Thanks Britt, I think. They're in the guest room, girls.", said Blaine as he followed the Cheerios up the stairs to the guest room. He opened the guest room door and saw the wide eyes on both of the teen's and a broken lamp on the floor. "What happened in here?", demanded the black haired teen in shock as he walked into the room. "He did it!" said Puck and Sam at the same time, pointing to each other as they looked up at him before their eyes landed on the girls.

"Now, boys. Which one of you actually did it?", asked Santana as she put her hands on her hips and gave them both a stern expression. Both of the boys remained quiet and refused to answer the Latina girl who gave them a sterner look. "Do I have to get Quinn to come up?", threatened the girl as she began to walk towards the door. "I did it, Santana. Bounced the ball a bit too high and Puck couldn't reach it, it hit the lamp and it went '_**Crash!'**_.", explained Sam as he looked down at the floor guiltily. "Bad boy, Sammy.", scolded Brittany as she wagged her finger at him. "We'll clean it up, Blaine.", said Puck as he got onto his knees and began to pick up some of the glass, only to have the black haired teen knock it out of his hands. "You'll cut your hands and some of the fragments are too small to see. When you go downstairs I'll clean it up.", explained Blaine as he used his sneaker to slide the pieces closer together.

The blonde took the mowhawk headed teen's hands into his own and slid his fingertips over the skin to feel if there was any glass fragments on them. "You're good, no glass.", explained the younger boy as he released the others hands. "Blaine, you can bring the boys down. Everything is ready.", explained Kurt as he called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. Both Sam and Puck looked over at Blaine as if asking him permission to be able to walk. "Fine. Fine. But just this once. When we get downstairs you crawl, neither of you know how to walk yet.", said Blaine as he led them all out of the room with the girls taking up the back so the boy's couldn't leave. "Come on into the living room, we're ready for you two.", said Kurt as he walked into the living room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Blaine tapped both boys on their shoulders and with a groan they got down on their hands and knees and crawled into the living room.

"I feel like a dog.", said Sam as he crawled into the living room. "Well, you're a cute dog then. Come here.", said Quinn as she patted her lap with her hand. "Okay, Quinn has Sam and Santana volunteered for Noah. Which I think she did just to embarrass him.", said Kurt as he grinned over at the teen in question. "Want to explain whats going on?", asked Puck as he sat down on the couch, feeling Santana guide him down into her lap, with his back resting on her lap and his head propped up by one of her arms. "Just relax, Noah.", said Kurt as he walked over and handed Santana a warm bottle, before going over to help Quinn set Sam up. "Keep his head propped up by your arm so he doesn't choke.", instructed Kurt as he guided the blonde down into her arms. "I think I know what I'm doing, Kurt.", said Quinn matter of factually as she propped Sam up with the crook of her arm, before she took the bottle from the brunette. Brittany went over to help Santana and Blaine walked over to help Quinn as Kurt walked between the pairs.

Sam looked up at Quinn with his hazel-green eyes and let out a small coo at her, smiling up at her as he did so. The blonde girl looked down at him in shock before looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. "Was that real? Did that sound actually come out of him?", asked Quinn as she looked between the two boys. "Sam makes a lot of sounds that remind me of a baby. Coos, giggles, anything like that.", explained Blaine as he looked down at the girl. "Hey, Hobbit. Any idea hot to get them to actually drink this?", asked Santana as she looked over at the teen in question. "Quinn!", said both Kurt and Blaine as they looked over at her. "You slide the nipple of the bottle across their bottom lip to let out some of the milk, when they lick it off you slide the nipple in, they'll drink.", explained Quinn as she demonstrated on Sam. She slide the nipple across his bottom lip and the boy's tongue came out to lick the milk away before she slid the nipple into his mouth and propped his head up more so he could drink easier.

Sam let out another small coo around the bottle which was soon echoed by one from Puck, who was looking up at Santana with his dark brown eyes. "He taught Noah how to do that?", asked Blaine as he looked over at his boyfriend. "It seems like it.", replied the brunette as he walked over and stood beside Brittany, who was happily playing with her blonde ponytail. Both of the teens were now about halfway through their bottles when their eyelids began to droop a little. "The milk will more than likely put them to sleep. You girls want to stay, too?", asked Kurt. "We'll stay, it's not like we have anywhere else to be tonight.", replied Brittany as she continued to twirl her ponytail around her index finger. "I'll go grab some blankets from the closet upstairs.", said Kurt as he walked up the stairs. "There you go, Sammy.", cooed Quinn as she slid the bottle nipple out of his mouth and set the bottle on the floor. She gently began to rub his back and rock him slowly as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing became slow and heavy.


End file.
